


Segui la mia voce

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angel [2]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-02 00:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Christine esegue ogni ordine del suo fantasma.Scritta col prompt del p0rnfest:PHANTOM OF THE OPERA, Erik/Christine Daée, La voce del suo Angelo le dice dove e come toccarsi





	Segui la mia voce

Segui la mia voce

Christine entrò nella sua stanzetta e raggiunse il suo lettino, si sfilò le scarpe minute e si sdraiò su un fianco, sopra le coperte, accarezzando il cuscino.

Il suo specchio iniziò ad emanare denso fumo violetto, si udì il rumore d’ingranaggi che scattavano e il vetro si aprì, lasciando intravedere un lungo passaggio.

“Christine! Christineee!”. Una voce maschile risuonò dall’oscurità, richiamandola.

La giovane batté le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia e si rialzò seduta, il suo battito cardiaco accelerò.

Si avvicinò allo specchio, una mano guantata uscì dall’oscurità e l’afferrò per il polso, strattonandola. La ragazza la seguì nel corridoio umido, scomparendo nell’oscurità. Lo specchio si chiuse alle sue spalle con un tonfo secco.

“In sleep he sang to me… In dreams he came”. L’eco della voce della ragazza, intenta a gorgheggiare, risuonava sugli ampi lastroni di pietra, illuminati dai candelabri conficcati nelle pareti.

Christine rischiò d’inciampare diverse volte, mentre Erik continuava a stringerle la pelle, fino a lasciarle i segni rossi delle dita. Scesero delle scale e raggiunsero un lago sotterraneo.

“The Phantom of the Opera is there… Inside your mind” cantò lui con voce possente, facendola salire a forza su una barca di legno. Lui si smise sulla punta, facendo ondeggiare un lungo mantello nero, i suoi occhi guizzavano, mentre con un bastone gestiva il mezzo.

Christine rabbrividì e guardò l’acqua nera, osservò di sottecchi il fantasma e vide la sua maschera candida illuminata dalla luce delle candele affisse ad immensi candelabri che si alzavano come torri dall’acqua.

"... 'Cause now I know the Phantom of the opera is there ... inside my mind" cantò lei, accarezzandosi il collo.

< Lui si è occupato di me quando mio padre è morto. Sono intrappolata nella sua magia, ho paura perché non riconosco più sogno e realtà, un caleidoscopio che mi affascina e m’intrappola. Sono la sua farfalla e lui è il mio ragno geniale > pensò.

"Inside your mind" cantò piano il fantasma. Fermò la barca davanti a delle scalette di pietra e legò la cima con movimenti rapidi, balzando da una parte all’altra. "… your mind..." canticchiò.

“That voice which calls to me and speaks my name, and do I dream again?”. La voce di Christine era cristallina.

La giovane allungò la mano verso di lui per sfiorarlo, il fantasma si spostò, evitandola e balzò giù, sui gradini. L’afferrò nuovamente per il polso e la condusse con sé, nella stanza di pietra troneggiava un gigantesco organo.

“For now I find The Phantom of the Opera is there. Inside my mind” cantò Christine. Rischiò di cadere e perse le scarpe.

“Mio signore…” implorò.

Erik si scostò scottato quando lei cercò di accarezzargli il collo e si nascose nella penombra.

“Ora che mi avete condotto a casa con voi… Permettete di amarvi” supplicò Christine. < Così che siate un uomo per me, reale, un amante che so essere vero. Voglio sentire se in voi ci può essere anche quella tenerezza di cui ho bisogno disperatamente, un corpo da desiderare. La bruttezza esteriore di un demone non cambierà certo il vostro animo, anelo ad esso > pensò.

Il fantasma fece una smorfia di dolore, raggiunse la tastiera del suo organo e premette alcuni accordi gravi che risuonarono pesanti, dando vita a un basso eco.

Christine si guardò intorno confusa, allontanandosi dall’acqua e raggiunse una parete, accarezzandola con le dita affusolate.

“Degne di toccarvi ci sono solo le vostre mani. Potrò amarvi solo attraverso voi stessa” rispose il fantasma.

“Guidatemi ancora una volta, allora… Sarò per un’ennesima volta un vostro strumento” promise Christine. Chiuse gli occhi e gorgheggiò, i suoi acuti, da prima dolci, si fecero sempre più forti, fino a vibrare tutt’intorno.

“Christine… Christine…” la esortò lui.

Christine si posò una mano tra i seni, chiudendo gli occhi, sentendo il respiro di lui sul suo corpo, accarezzarle il collo e con l’altra mano si accarezzò la lunga gonna candida, che aveva ondeggiato ai suoi movimenti di scatto.

Erik allungò la mano verso di lei, sfiorò i fiori che le decoravano i morbidi capelli castani e la ritirò, nascondendosi il viso, già coperto dalla maschera, con l’altra mano.

“Mio angelo della musica non mi temete, potete farvi vedere da me” sussurrò la giovane, piegando le labbra piene.

“Il mio aspetto demoniaco non ti turba, mia diletta?” chiese lui.

La luce delle candele ondeggiava rischiarando l’ambiente oscuro.

“Those who have seen your face draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear. It's me they hear” cantò lei. Si allontanò dalla parete e volteggiò per la stanza, la gonna si alzava lasciando vedere le sue gambe lisce, le sue cosce morbide.

“Che quelle vesti troppo semplici per la mia diva vengano meno” ordinò Erik. Si sedette al sedile del suo organo ed iniziò a suonare, facendo scattare rapidamente le mani che premevano come martelletti, tenendo la schiena leggermente ricurva.

Christine fece scendere lentamente le spalline del suo vestito candido e questo precipitò al suolo, la giovane si sbarazzò con gesti gentili anche dell’intimo. Il suo corpo ignudo tremava per l’umidità, il fantasma risalì dal ‘merletto’ roseo dei suoi capezzoli, fino al suo collo di cigno, posando il suo sguardo desideroso sul viso di lei, indugiando sulle sue labbra socchiuse.

Una scimmietta appoggiata su un tavolaccio, con un perenne ghigno sul viso, batteva dei piatti dorati a tempo, che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi di vetro.

“Desidero che le tue dita sfiorino quelle coppe di vita. Sì, ora stringile, ma con delicatezza, garbo… Lascia che io ti dica dove e come toccarti” ordinò il fantasma, guardandola sfiorarsi i seni.

Christine chiuse gli occhi e li prese tra le mani, massaggiandoli, fino a farsi sfuggire un gemito di piacere. Le sue gote erano arrossate, le orecchie le bruciavano e teneva lo sguardo basso.

< Se non ci fosse lui, la pudicizia arresterebbe la mia temerarietà molto prima, ma… I suoi desideri si tramutano in ordini e azioni con naturalezza > si disse.

“Sing once again with me our strange duet” cantò Erik, lasciandosi sfuggire a sua volta dei gemiti rochi. Il sudore gli faceva aderire i vestiti alla pelle e avvertiva delle ondate di eccitazione risalirlo dal basso ventre.

Fece scendere l’indice e Christine si accarezzò il ventre, giocherellando con il proprio ombelico.

“My power over you grows stronger yet” cantò lui. Le sue pupille dilatate brillavano di cupidigia e si leccò avidamente le labbra secche. Apriva e chiudeva il pugno, si allontanò dall’organo ed iniziò a camminare furiosamente avanti e indietro, senza distogliere l’attenzione dalla giovane.

< Sono un leone in gabbia che teme di sbranare il suo avere più prezioso > pensò.

Christine cercava di seguirlo con lo sguardo, avvertiva il freddo sulla pelle e anche il suo naso era arrossato dall’umidità.

“And though you turn from me to glance behind”. La voce calda di lui la riscosse.

“Ed ora?” chiese.

Il fantasma si portò le dita tremanti alle labbra e vi soffiò sopra, con movenze agitate.

“Apri le porte per il paradiso… Mio angelo della musica” disse roco.

Christine corrugò la fronte ed iniziò con una mano ad accarezzarsi i glutei, strofinando i piedi minuti tra loro, mentre con l’altra mano si baciava la punta delle dita.

“Beware… The Phantom of the Opera”. Il canto del fantasma risuonò quasi come un bisbiglio, mentre alcune candele si spegnevano.

“Non intendevo quello mia adorata, ma accarezzati pure” le disse. Osservò come le mani di lei si posavano sul suo corpo, accarezzando ogni tanto il pube rasato o le gambe allenate, soffermandosi tra i capelli, stuzzicandosi e scompigliandosi i setosi capelli.

“Your spirit and your voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind”. La voce del fantasma si confuse con quella di lei, intenta a cantare in coro: “My spirit and my voice in one combined. The Phantom of the Opera is there, inside my mind”.

“In all your fantasies you always knew. That man and mystery, were both in you” cantò da solo il fantasma. Sollevò due dita e se le portò alla bocca, la giovane imitò.

“Succhiale” ordinò lui e Christine obbedì. Lo fece avidamente, con gli occhi, ogni tanto leccandole, inumidendole con la propria saliva.

< Che strana azione > pensò. Si allontanò le dita dalla bocca, lasciandola aperta, interpretando i gesti di lui.

“And in this labyrinth where night is blind. The Phantom of the Opera is there… Inside my mind” cantò.

“Inside your mind” cantò lui, sfilandosi i guanti. Si strofinò le mani tra loro e strinse le gambe, il pantalone attillato lo stringeva e gli mozzava il fiato. “Ora… lascia che le tue dita entrino dentro di te” disse con un forte accento straniero.

< Sembra quasi un modo di parlare arabo, è proprio un angelo > pensò Christine.

Il fantasma si appoggiò a un tavolinetto, dove erano adagiati alcuni spartiti scritti a mano da lui.

“He's there… The Phantom of the Opera” cantò Christine e si penetrò con due dita, arcuandole, lasciandosi sfuggire un lungo gemito.

“Trova il punto che ti provoca più piacere, mio usignolo” la spronò lui e fece tremare il tavolo, ansante e sudato, febbricitante.

< Questo è un piacere così diverso rispetto a quando ho imparato da bambina a cantare e mio padre suonava il violino, ma ugualmente intenso. Anche Raoul non potrebbe disapprovarlo, magari si potrebbe unire a noi. Come quando anche lui ascoltava avidamente dal mio genitore le storie del fantasma della musica > pensò Christine. Una lacrima le rigò il viso.

“Sì, così!” gridò il fantasma, alzando le mani verso il cielo, le dita piegate e l’aria euforica. I gemiti di lei risuonavano alle sue orecchie numerosi e guardava le gambe di lei che tremavano, mentre la giovane scavava dentro di sé.

Christine rabbrividì, sentendosi umida, mentre muoveva le dita dentro di sé in modo impacciato, ma spasmodico. Entrò anche con un terzo dito, incoraggiata dai: “Di più!” che gridava il fantasma.

Christine fu colta da un capogiro e boccheggiò, sentendo l’eccitazione crescere dentro di lei ed iniziò a cantare lunghe note senza parole.

“Sing, my angel of music! SING!” gridò lui.

Christine raggiunse l’orgasmo, il suo grido di piacere si trasformò in una serie di gorgheggi. L’ultimo così alto e prolungato le mozzò il fiato, fece scivolare le dita fuori da sé e crollò a terra esanime, ansimando nel tentativo di riprendere fiato.

“He's there, the Phantom of the Opera” cantò lui. La raggiunse, si sfilò il mantello nero e glielo lasciò cadere di sopra, nascondendo il suo corpo pallido.


End file.
